


Follow the Pink Rabbit

by Dulin



Series: The Rabbit Arc [1]
Category: Gravitation (Anime), Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, M/M, arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-20
Updated: 2009-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulin/pseuds/Dulin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance encounter at a club between one Kudou Yohji, florist by day and assassin by night, and Sakuma Ryuuichi, J-rock superstar, started it all.</p><p>Gravitation/Weiss Kreuz Crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Pink Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This all started with a pic and a RP log by Freya. My demented mind did the rest.

Yohji Kudou didn’t like not being the center of attention.

‘Who the hell is that guy ?’

There was something reassuring in being the center of attention in a room. It meant that everyone was looking at you, was seeing you. It meant you were still alive. Yohji Kudou needed to be reminded he was still alive on a regular basis. He needed people to see him. He worked for it wherever he went, except on missions. And it usually worked.

And then, _that_ guy had come in. Nothing special at first sight. Quite short compared to the other men around. A fit but slender body encased in tight black leather revealing tempting amounts of skin. A boyish face with large eyes of some dark color that Yohji couldn’t distinguish with all the smoke. A mop of brown hair with highlights held back with a red headband and sunglasses on top. And maybe just a little bit of make up. Nothing that Yohji would usually notice.

The guy had been with someone when he had come in. A girl with hair dyed purple and attached in two strange curled pigtails on top of her head. She was dressed to kill too, and Yohji had noticed _her_. She had murmured something in her companion’s ear before going to the bar to order a drink. And at that point, all hell had broken loose.

Somehow, every single female in the club seemed to notice the guy, and there was a mad rush of giggling women towards him. Yohji would have been comforted to see that he wasn’t alone in this situation, but he was too busy glaring at the guy to actually care about other people’s problems. His nights out all followed the same routine, and he didn’t like breaking away from it for no good reason.

The frenzy seemed to wane after a while. Some girls went back to their dates, some others lingered around the dance floor casting glances at the guy, and about a dozen remained around him talking in high-pitched voices. The purple-haired girl came back with a drink in hand and for a moment, Yohji hoped she would dive into the throng and get her ‘date’ out of it, but she just waved at him from afar. He saw the guy waving back with a wide grin. The bastard was almost bouncing as he did, too. And Yohji’s numerous dates for the night did not come back.

Irritated, Yohji downed the rest of his beer and got up, walking in the direction of the guy. He wasn’t really sure why, to be honest. He couldn’t very well tell him off. It wasn’t like the guy had done anything wrong … except walking in and having every female and a few males fawn over him almost instantly.

He was about to enter the circle around the guy without knowing in the least what the hell he was going to do after that when there was some sort of commotion. Apparently, two of the girls had tripped over each other and bumped into their neighbors, which in turn had bumped into their neighbors and so on until they finally bumped into the guy and he let go of some thing he had been holding. It fell to the floor with a very soft thump. One of the girls stepped on it and slid, losing her balance. She only managed to stay upright by grasping the arm of the person standing next to her.

Immediately, the smile on the guy’s face disappeared, replaced by an expression of anguish. He looked around on the floor, agitated, looking like he was going to burst into tears any minute, but only Yohji noticed that. He looked down at the thing that had landed on his shoes, and had to summon all of his self-control not to gape.

It was a little pink bunny. A stuffed toy looking at him with black button eyes. It had a little red bow tie around his neck, and it was very soft, Yohji noticed as he picked it up. The shoe that had trampled on it had left a semi-circular black stain on its belly. Yohji stared at the bunny. The bunny stared back, unimpressed.

“Kumagorou, where are you ?”

Yohji tore his gaze away from the bunny’s mesmerizing eyes and looked up when he heard that call uttered in a frightened voice. It took him a few seconds, but he guessed that Kumagorou was the thing he was holding in his hand, so he took a step forward and held it out to the guy.

He had to brace himself so as not to fall over when he was all but tackled. The guy’s arms snatched out to catch the bunny and somehow ended up wrapped around Yohji’s waist as the guy hugged the life out of him.

“Thank you for saving Kumagorou, na no da !”

Yohji blinked and looked down, not really sure of what he was supposed to do with his arms. He said the first thing that came to mind.

“Uh … you’re welcome. I think someone stepped on him, though.”

The guy detached himself from Yohji and shot him a dazzling smile, hugging the bunny.

“He’s a strong bunny, na no da ! He can take it. But he’ll have to take a bath when we get home.”

The guy smiled and let his eyes roam over Yohji’s body appreciatively. The blond blushed. It was one thing to check out a girl. It was another thing to have girls check you out. It was a totally different thing to have a guy checking you out. He felt his cheeks heating up in spite of himself.

“What’s your name ?” the guy asked.

“Yohji.”

The guy turned to his bunny and addressed him very seriously.

“Say thank you to Yohji, Kumagorou. Without him, you could have died.”

And he held out the bunny, making the toy peck Yohji on the cheek. Yohji opened his mouth, tried to find something intelligent to say, didn’t, and closed his mouth again. He wasn’t feeling angry anymore. He had no idea what it was that he was feeling.

At that moment, the purple-haired girl appeared behind the guy and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Ryu-chan ! We have to go ! You need to get some sleep.”

“But we only just arrived, Noriko-chan!” the guy protested with a whine.

“No discussion ! The press conference is at eleven tomorrow morning and Tohma won’t be happy if you look tired or if you yawn all the way through it like last time. Sorry if he bothered you,” she added for Yohji, who shook his head to indicate that it hadn’t been the case.

“Alright, but then we say bye bye before we go ! Bye bye, Yohji ! Kumagorou says bye bye too, na no da !”

He waved with the bunny and Yohji waved back, a bit dazed, watching as the girl almost dragged the man and the stuffed toy outside.

The guy … Ryu-chan … had blue eyes.


End file.
